Kuton
DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Mystery Kuku |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successful attack / 100% chance / Max 1 time |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Mystery Kuku |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Mystery Kuku |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 100% chance / Max 2 times |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Mystery Kuku |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Mystery Kuku |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 100% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = For some reason, this endangered monster princess can commu- nicate with the Lord. |friendship = Ku! (Milord, Kyuton shall follow your orders!) |meet = Ku! (I'm Kyuton! Glad to meet you, Milord!) |battle start = Ku! (I shall attack you!) |battle end = Ku! (Too bad) |friendship max = Ku! (Milord, Kyuton shall stay with you forever!) |friendship event = Ku! (Kyuton is a princess but I shall be your servant!) Ku! (Because I think you can protect my race...) |rebirth = Ku! (Kuton must not always be protected all the time!) Ku..(Kuton must also fight for her race to protect them!) Kuu! (Kuton thank all of you and shall reward you!) |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = Valkyrie Girls Collection }}